Kokoro Watanabe
|name = |katakana = 渡辺こころ |romaji = Watanabe Kokoro |age = 16 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Nagano, Japan (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student Miko (Formerly) Event organizer |song sang = Mahou Shoujo Syndrome |brand = Broadway from Symphonata! |manager = Lumia |birthday = January 1st |Zodiac = Capricorn |seiyuu = Omori Nichika (Jpn) Wendee Lee (Eng) |type = Pure |imagecolor = (#a663ca) }} Watanabe Kokoro (渡辺こころ) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a popular event decorator and event organizer along with Madoka. She is voiced by Omori Nichika (大森日雅) in Japanese and Wendee Lee in English. She is a member of the unit StellariS. Biography Kokoro knows which two colors go well together. She has a talent for decorating cakes, parties and even StellariS' own dressing room! Not to mention she was also a miko at a resident shrine in her old hometown. She is carefree and playful but can wander off to her imaginations at any random time. Character Description History and Background Kokoro lived in the rural areas of Nagano, Japan and would help out in her family shrine as a miko. She would perform rituals and clean the shrine. Her childhood friend, Madoka would also visit her and would learn the ways of the shrine together. When Madoka left, she began to study hard to earn enough money to travel to Tokyo and continue her studies there. Once she succeeded, she set aside her duties and the shrine and left. When she entered highschool, she gained a part-time job as an event organizer Kokoro became an idol because of Madoka's influence and to be with her childhood friend as well. She also likes how cutely decorated the stages were. Appearance Kokoro has fair skin with slanted, spring green eyes to match her hair, which is worn in a medium-length ponytail held by a ribbon. She has thick straight cut bangs and forelocks, one appearing slightly curled. Personality Kokoro may look cool and mature but is actually a happy-go-lucky person who has a habit of daydreaming. She takes her jobs as both an idol and an event organizer seriously and knows what words to use in certain situations. As she was a former miko, she prefers that everything comes clean and organized. Hobbies and Skills Kokoro is talented at decorating, making arts and crafts and coloring as she also has a wild imagination. She is also skilled at performing shrine rituals but she doesn't do them anymore. She likes to collect colored stones and pebbles. Etymology Watanabe (渡辺): Wata (渡) means transit and be (辺) means boundary. Kokoro (こころ): Kokoro (心) means heart. Relationships Madoka Kousaka Madoka is Kokoro's childhood friend and her partner in the event organizing team. Only she can figure out Madoka's true feelings and would give her advice on how to face it. They share a very close bond. Charlotte Vert Charlotte was impressed by the results of her audition, saying she is an idol of her own unique type. Kokoro pays a huge respect towards Charlotte and according to others, two look alike. Statistics Lives *Kokoro's Debut Live Coords *Purple Broadway Coord *Super Cyalume StellariS Coord Making Dramas *Over Love's Boundary Line Quotes *''Come on! Let's overcome love's boundaries together~'' **Call and reponse Trivia *Kokoro shares the same voice actress with Nijino Yurika, a character from Rokujouma no Shinryakusha and Tsukikawa Chili from PriPara. *Kokoro was originally planned to be Charlotte's human form but this idea was scrapped as Usagi saw the potential of her being a different person from Charlotte. *Kokoro shares her birthday with Lady Arachne and Kurosawa Dia from Love Live! Sunshine!!. *Kokoro is the first ever Pure-type idol in the History of Symphonata Productions. Gallery Official Art= Kokoro Watanabe.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Human Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Pure Idol Category:Members of StellariS